prichanfandomcom-20200223-history
Tender Blue Jewel Coord
(やさしさのブルージュエルコーデ) is a Cool-type coord from the brand Secret Alice. It first appeared in Episode 59 worn by Rinka Aoba. User Appearance Dress A blue dress composed of a top that has black lining and a pattern of skinny gold lines around the chest. A glittery blue and black corset with white string laced through each corner is worn over this with a pearl blue diamond shape at the middle. Light indigo fabric partially covers the collarbone with a tulle collar and black tulle fabric that wraps around the neck. At the center is a light blue layered cravat with white tulle and the blue Kiratto Jewel that has a a key hanging beneath it with an azure diamond gem handle. On the back are a pair of light blue gradient angel wings that transform during performance. The skirt has a gold line pattern in two layers, each with large white and pale indigo glittery diamonds with keyholes at the bottom. Over this is dark blue fabric with a white scalloped fleur-de-lis pattern and a glittery pale indigo heart on each side that has thick black lining. Over this is light blue bunched fabric with gold pearl ornate chains held by azure diamond gems, each with a key hanging from it. Over the skirt is ruffled, multi-layered scalloped peplum that wraps around it. The inside portion of the fabric is blue with a black tulle layer over it. The outside is glittery blue with a glittery diamond keyhole pattern, with a skinny gold line and heart-shaped pale indigo keyhole between each one. At the front of this fabric is a large key hanging beneath a pale blue flower. Beneath the shoulder is glittery blue and black puffy sleeves with tiny blue gems adorning each black stripe. A flower is sewn on the side with gold pearl chains attached from it to the top, and a key hangs beneath it. Glittery pale indigo fabric covers the arm with white sticking covering the middle of the arm and black lining. When the wings transform and grow, they gain a rainbow striped pattern with a pattern of silver and gold heart-shaped locks alternating with sapphire diamonds. Gold pearl chains are strewn across both the top and bottom, the bottom of which has a sapphire diamond between each chain, while the top has the same gems, but alternating with gold keys. The middle of the wing is light blue with white dot patterns and blue tulle-like designs at the center. Shoes Light blue glittery shoes with a black platform sole that has a gold border, accenting the heel design and lace lining the insert. A glittery milk blue anklet with gold lace border and white string lacing the middle wraps around each ankle with a key hanging from the bottom. Blue patterned stockings are included, one pattern consisting of diamond and heart-shaped keyholes, the other made from card symbols. Accessory A black frame crown with two blue gems on each bar and a row of gold studs around the top, which is adorned by a light blue gemstone matching the much larger one in the middle. Around the base is a gold chain attached to a fleur-de-lis with a light indigo heart keyhole. Game is a Cool Jewel Rare Coord from the brand Secret Alice. It first appeared in Jewel Vol. 2. Image Gallery Official Coord Official Arts Image_011.png Main_01.png D7KdRV2UYAsZtn6.jpg D7PegKSVsAA2rTK.jpg Tender Coord.jpg Rinka Tender Blue Jewel Coord Render.png IMG 20190828 155156.jpg IMG 20190906 162713.jpg Season 2 Jewel Coords Visual.png Mainimg pc.png Kiratto PriChan Song Collection Miracle Kiratts Channel.png Main 06.png All Jewel Idol Web Image.png Diamond Smile Arcade Cover 2.png Anime Screenshots OP: Diamond Smile Diamond Smile 53.jpg Episode 58 (Colorless) D65O3dUUIAIcqfm.jpg Rinka's Jewel Chance 6.jpg Rinka's Jewel Chance 7.jpg Rinka's Jewel Chance 8.jpg Rinka's Jewel Chance 9.jpg Rinka's Jewel Chance 10.jpg Rinka's Jewel Chance 11.jpg Rinka's Jewel Chance 12.jpg Rinka's Jewel Chance 13.jpg Rinka's Jewel Chance 14.jpg Rinka's Jewel Chance 15.jpg Rinka's Jewel Chance 16.jpg Rinka's Jewel Chance 17.jpg Rinka's Jewel Chance 18.jpg Rinka's Jewel Chance 19.jpg Rinka's Jewel Chance 20.jpg D65O5E4UwAEZ4vD.jpg Episode 59 Rinka's Jewel Chance Ver 2 1.jpg Rinka's Jewel Chance Ver 2 2.jpg Rinka's Jewel Chance Ver 2 3.jpg Tender Blue Jewel Coord.png Rinka's Jewel Chance Ver 2 4.jpg Rinka's Jewel Chance Ver 2 5.jpg Rinka's Jewel Chance Ver 2 6.jpg Rinka's Jewel Chance Ver 2 7.jpg Rinka's Jewel Chance Ver 2 8.jpg Rinka's Jewel Chance Ver 2 9.jpg Rinka's Jewel Chance Ver 2 10.jpg Rinka's Jewel Chance Ver 2 11.png Episode 70 Dream Colored Energy Ver 2 1.jpg Dream Colored Energy Ver 2 2.jpg Dream Colored Energy Ver 2 4.jpg Dream Colored Energy Ver 2 5.jpg Dream Colored Energy Ver 2 6.jpg Dream Colored Energy Ver 2 7.jpg Dream Colored Energy Ver 2 8.jpg Dream Colored Energy Ver 2 10.jpg Dream Colored Energy Ver 2 11.jpg Dream Colored Energy Ver 2 12.jpg Dream Colored Energy Ver 2 13.jpg Dream Colored Energy Ver 2 14.jpg Dream Colored Energy Ver 2 15.jpg Dream Colored Energy Ver 2 16.jpg Dream Colored Energy Ver 2 17.jpg Dream Colored Energy Ver 2 18.jpg Dream Colored Energy Ver 2 19.jpg Dream Colored Energy Ver 2 20.jpg Dream Colored Energy Ver 2 21.jpg Dream Colored Energy Ver 2 22.jpg Dream Colored Energy Ver 2 23.jpg Dream Colored Energy Ver 2 24.jpg Dream Colored Energy Ver 2 25.jpg Dream Colored Energy Ver 2 26.jpg Dream Colored Energy Ver 2 27.jpg Dream Colored Energy Ver 2 28.jpg Dream Colored Energy Ver 2 29.jpg Dream Colored Energy Ver 2 30.jpg Dream Colored Energy Ver 2 31.jpg Dream Colored Energy Ver 2 32.jpg Dream Colored Energy Ver 2 33.jpg Dream Colored Energy Ver 2 34.jpg Dream Colored Energy Ver 2 35.jpg Dream Colored Energy Ver 2 36.jpg Dream Colored Energy Ver 2 37.jpg Dream Colored Energy Ver 2 38.jpg Dream Colored Energy Ver 2 39.jpg Dream Colored Energy Ver 2 40.jpg Dream Colored Energy Ver 2 41.jpg Dream Colored Energy Ver 2 42.jpg Dream Colored Energy End Pose 2.png Episode 83 Tender Blue Jewel Coord Rinka.png Tender Blue Jewel Coord Intro.png Mysterious Magical Adventure Book 2.jpg Mysterious Magical Adventure Book 3.jpg Mysterious Magical Adventure Book 4.jpg Mysterious Magical Adventure Book 5.jpg Mysterious Magical Adventure Book 6.jpg Mysterious Magical Adventure Book.png Episode 95 Miracle Kiratts' Jewel Chance 6.jpg Miracle Kiratts' Jewel Chance 7.jpg Miracle Kiratts' Jewel Chance 8.jpg Miracle Kiratts' Jewel Chance 9.jpg Miracle Kiratts' Jewel Chance 10.jpg Miracle Kiratts' Jewel Chance 11.jpg Miracle Kiratts' Jewel Chance 12.jpg Miracle Kiratts' Jewel Chance 13.jpg Miracle Kiratts' Jewel Chance 14.jpg Miracle Kiratts' Jewel Chance 15.jpg Miracle Kiratts' Jewel Chance 16.jpg Miracle Kiratts' Jewel Chance 17.jpg Miracle Kiratts' Jewel Chance 18.jpg Miracle Kiratts' Jewel Chance 19.jpg Miracle Kiratts' Jewel Chance 20.jpg Miracle Kiratts' Jewel Chance 21.jpg Miracle Kiratts' Jewel Chance 22.png KiraTicket Anime Screenshots Colorless Tender Blue Jewel Coord.png Tender Blue Jewel Coord KiraTicket.png Thrilling Pink Jewel Shoes and Courage Yellow and Tender Blue Jewel Accessories KiraTickets.png Category:Coord Box Category:Coord Category:Jewel Rare Coord Category:Secret Alice Category:Cool Coord Category:Jewel Vol. 2 Category:Rinka Coord Category:Anime Coord Category:Anime